


ephemerality

by kwtgw (akowotagawa)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akowotagawa/pseuds/kwtgw
Summary: “Are we going to grade school instead of a prestigious secondary institution?” Eichi asked, lightheartedly. It was warmer inside but his breath still came out in little clouds of mist.“Prestige suffocates you.” Hibiki said placing the back of his hand on his forehead, feigning weakness, “But this surprise will ease the pains of such constriction, I hope.”Or, alternatively, Wataru shows Eichi that there is beauty in the ephemeral as well as the permanent.
Relationships: Hibiki Wataru/Tenshouin Eichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	ephemerality

**Author's Note:**

> the sky is vast and life is short.

i.

There was something about the way Wataru carried himself that enamoured Eichi. The easy confidence in his posture, the theatrics behind his every gesture and purpose behind every stride. 

What he did not know was there was something about the way Eichi carried himself that also stood out to Wataru. The  _ watched  _ certainly partook in  _ watching _ . When the audience looks at the actor upon a stage, the actor is looking back after all. And Eichi...what a sight Eichi was to behold...

“You can let go, my king.” Wataru remarked, chin resting on his palms as he observed from the table to his right, “You don’t have to keep it in around me.”

The other boy let out a sigh, possibly one of relief, before he collapsed onto his seat in the student council room. The last visitor of the day had just left after dropping a stack of proposals onto the neverending pile of paperwork and left without noticing anything about the president other than his inviting smile. Not that he was to blame. Wataru, however, noticed everything. He saw the almost imperceptible beads of perspiration above his collar, the delay behind his respectful replies and strain behind the exchange of amenities. It was impressive how much self control was being exercised to carry out even the slightest of movements when his body betrayed him.

“Is my woeful state of affairs obvious today or are you simply being perceptive.” he asked, loosening the collar of his uniform a little for comfort. Wataru smiled. 

“Does it feel this way often?” he asked, standing up and walking towards Eichi, footsteps lighter than the wings of an angel. Eichi felt Wataru’s fingers brush his hair back and trace the curve of his cheek delicately. As if he were made of glass, covered in hairline cracks, ready to shatter at the next breath in his vicinity. 

“Yes. As of late.” he replied, leaning into the touch with eyes he did not realise had already closed, “But you already knew that.”

Wataru nodded slowly.

“Perhaps I was not made to stay long on this earth.” he whispered into the space between them. A moment of silence followed.

“Perhaps. Even the best performances must come to an end.” Wataru said, and Eichi could tell just by the sound of his voice that he was not smiling anymore, “And you, my liege, are a very good performer.”

“Oh?” Eichi mused, “Says the critic who could see right through me.” 

It was hard to tell if Wataru’s skin was warm against his or if the temperature was simply a symptom of his fever. He took the hand caressing him in his own and placed a small kiss by a knuckle.

“Will you stay with me tonight Wataru?” he said, looking at him through blue eyes, heavy with sleep. It was true, Eichi was enamoured by Wataru but, unlike him, Eichi did not know, or rather, realise how beautiful he looked.

“Of course, your majesty. For as long as you’d like me to.”

ii.

It was snowing when they stepped outside the school grounds. Sundown was  _ fine _ ’s latest hit’s length away and practise had their clothes sticking to their bodies under their jackets. 

“Why...why couldn’t we have changed?” Eichi laughed, trying to keep up behind Wataru who was running, the blue strands of his hair swaying in the wind behind him. He was struggling to breathe but the blood had never rushed so loudly in his ears since his last big performance and a part of him craved the sensation of the nipping cold against his face.

“Because we’d be  _ late _ , my liege!” Wataru yelled breathlessly, tightening his grip around Eichi’s hand, “I’ve timed this surprise perfectly, you see!”

It wasn’t long before he halted and Eichi stumbled to a stop in his tracks right at his heels. He looked around and noticed they were in a forested park, not too far away from Yumenosaki’s grounds. 

“Follow me.” Wataru said with a grin, circling around a tree. 

“Whoa...this is massive.” Eichi marvelled, watching the other climb a rope ladder up to a treehouse. It was the tallest one among them. The view would definitely be grand.

“Why a treehouse?” he asked, letting himself be helped up as he made himself home in the cozy space, “Are we going to grade school instead of a prestigious secondary institution?” he added, lightheartedly. It was warmer inside but his breath still came out in little clouds of mist. 

“Prestige suffocates you.” Hibiki said placing the back of his hand on his forehead, feigning weakness, “But this surprise will ease the pains of such constriction, I hope. If only for a little while.” 

Eichi took Hibiki’s hand in his and nodded.

“It’s brilliant Hibiki. I love this place.”

For a second, Wataru looked confused. He shook his head and pointed out the window. 

“Oh. No, no!  _ This _ wasn’t the surprise although I’m happy you like it. You’ll get to see it in three, two, one-”

Eichi followed Wataru’s line of sight to see a clear view of Yumenosaki against the dipped sun. As soon as his countdown ended, the horizon lit up with such a sudden burst of colour that he couldn’t help but let out a small gasp. 

“And voila! Fireworks! It’s the fireworks, Eichi!” he said over the sound of the distant crackle. A million sparks set the sky above their academy on a colourful and brilliant fire. It was an unbelievably awe-inspiring sight. All the rooftops Eichi had seen Wataru practise his lines on top off, all of the buildings they had walked through since their first day as idols gleamed under the lights Wataru had timed. Temporary. Transient. Ephemeral. But undoubtedly beautiful. It had stopped snowing and Eichi tightened his grasp on Wataru’s hand as he observed with his jaw hanging open rather endearingly. When the final crack fizzled in the sky, Wataru turned to Eichi, beaming brighter than his show. He realised the gleam in the other’s eyes was not from the lights or the flickering stars that were visible now but rather from tears and stilled. 

“Your majesty...your majesty are-”

He couldn’t finish his sentence because Eichi was kissing him then. With his hand tangled in his hair, messy from running, and the tip of his nose red from the cold. Wataru could feel how breathless they were now that their chests were rising and falling with each other and they laughed softly into the presses of their lips. Wataru kissed the tears away and Eichi whispered his  _ thank yous  _ into his shoulder as they embraced to share the warmth they created between them. He did not have much time left in this world, they both knew that. They also knew whatever little they had left could surely be made worthwhile together. 

**Author's Note:**

> they make me emotional ;-; they both observe each other from up close and afar and are super in tune with their feelings. what they're going through is hard for eichi and wataru too and i just wanted to write about them making things easy for each other while they can and and and ;-;-;-;-;-; i hope you enjoyed my attempt at capturing that
> 
> kudos (and especially comments) keep me writing!


End file.
